


b stands for 'bitch'

by arfrid



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Collars, Fennec Fox Hybrid Niki | Nihachu, Fox Hybrid Niki | Nihachu, Gen, Mobcism?, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Schlatt is officially an asshole, bad shit okay, badum tsss, but neither is fundy sooo, ig, its set while fundy is still a spy, niki is not okay, thEretapist, they need a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: fundy visits niki while she's imprisoned by schlatt.he is stunned by what he sees.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	b stands for 'bitch'

Fundy didn't so much dislike his new job as _detest_ it.

Yes, it was a higher position than it was while Wilbur had been president, but Schlatt was an _asshole_. His plans and ideas were great, but his morals were completely off the chart.

Including imprisoning his sister.

He hadn't visited her in jail yet, because.. well, because of the flag.

God, he had had a fleeting satisfaction, watching the flames catch onto it and the colors fade to red and orange. But then Niki's cry, Eret calling him a bastard, well...

It hurt.

In fact, it shattered his heart into a million pieces, and afterwards, he had gone into his room and clawed his arm.

Him and Niki were on 'glaring' basis, now, and Niki didn't give him anything more than a dirty glare, baring her teeth and lowering her ears. It startled him. He had never seen her, not even.. not even in that van.

He still had nightmares about that, even now. Seeing the bruise developing on Niki's cheek, the little nick missing from the ear because she fought back when Fundy got hurt, and all the while she slept with her head on his shoulder.

He ran a hand through his hair for the hundredth time this day, contemplating his visit to Niki. He didn't have high expectations, in all honesty. He didn't expect much more than a dirty glare, but he at least he wanted to show Niki that he cared about her.

Quackity finally came out and nodded at Fundy, and Fundy ran a hand through his hair one last time before entering.

His breath caught, and his eyes widened.

Niki looked in bad shape. She was thinner than he was used to, and her ears were flat down against her head. Her tail had a lone scar on it, but her ears had a few small fresh ones. She had dried blood below her nose. There was a dark purple bruise against her jaw and blood and bruises on both her hands(paws?).

But the worst thing, the worst thing by far was the collar on her neck. It had the word 'bitch' etched upon it.

Niki looked up, scowled, and looked away.

"Oh, my god.." Fundy managed to croak out. "Niki- what-"

"Fuck off, Fundy." Niki told him. "I don't give a fuck about what you have to say."

Those words were a punch in the gut. After so many years of her supporting him, listening to him, she now didn't care what he was going to say.

"Niki, please listen." Fundy pleaded. "I just-"

"Burned our flag?" Niki suggested, a cold lilt to her voice. "Betrayed our family? Betrayed _me_?"

Fundy flinched again, feeling his ears starting to lower. "Who- who did this to you?" He asked shakily. Niki held up the collar.

"This?" She asked. "Oh, this is a gift from your boss. Put it on me while saying I'd never be anything other than a bitch."

Niki laughed humorlessly. "I don't see why you would care, though. I mean, why should you-"

"Niki, I mean it!" Fundy shouted, taking Niki by surprise. "I may be a shit brother, but I- I'm still your brother! And you're my baby sister and I just- this reminds you of it, doesn't it?"

She blinked, before lowering her head and nodding.

"I know- god, I know I betrayed everyone, but you gotta trust me with this." Fundy said. "I'll give you a hint. I'm not completely on Schlatt's side." Niki's ears flick up at that, though her face is still hidden. "Just.. hang on, okay?"

Niki nodded again, and there was a tense silence for a minute before Fundy decided to leave. Quackity looked up, and his expression softened.

"Vamos." He said, in his spanish voice. "Ven, amigo."

Fundy just nodded, and let Quackity lead him along.

They stopped by Schlatt's office on the way out, and Fundy paused.

"Could you give me a moment?" He asked Quackity. Quackity looked up and nodded, trudging off, a slight limp to his walk. Fundy vaguely wondered why before walking into Schlatt's office.

Schlatt looked up from his work and beamed. "Ah, Fundy! How was it?"

Fundy slammed the door. "What the fuck. What the _fuck_ , _Schlatt_?"

Schlatt's eyes suddenly got colder.

"What?" He asked, his voice with a condescening lilt to it.

"The 'bitch' collar, the bruises, the scars!" Fundy yelled. "What the heck is wrong with you, man?!"

"I'm just showing her her place." Schlatt said, raising his hands defensively. "A bitch is a bitch, after all."

"You're a hybrid too, you know!"

"I was aware."

"You can't just, act like this! You- you're a mob, too!"

"At least I haven't got your fucked up DNA, Fundy."

"Wha-"

"Wilbur Soot _fucked a salmon_ and had _you_." Fundy was confused, before he remembered that was the cover story, thought up on the spot by Wilbur. The actual worst one. "Not sure where the bitch came from, though-"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Fundy shouted, banging his paws on the desk. "She's not a bitch!"

"Sure she is!" Fundy said, his voice amused. "A bitch equals a female dog! And what is she? Why are you so defensive of her, anyways?"

Fundy was so very tempted to yell, _SHE'S MY SISTER!,_ but.. well, two reasons. One, it would probably make Schlatt hate her even more, and Two, it would blow his entire operation. He needed to make sure he could make it through this with info. Otherwise, what was the point?

"We grew up together!" Fundy yelled instead. "I- we found each other in L'Ma- _Man_ berg, okay? And then she- We're just close. Okay?"

Schlatt seemed to consider this. "Behave and maybe I'll take it off the Bitch."

Fundy surpressed the urge to yell at him for calling her that, instead opting to put his hands behind his back in an act of respect and say, "Yes, sir."

Schlatt waved him off, and Fundy reluctantly walked off. But before he actually left the building, he walked past Niki's cell, whispered, _You're still my sister_ , and then left before anyone knew he had visited again.


End file.
